Present mud mixing systems consume excessive time to properly blend drilling fluids. Also, the preparation of packer fluids and workover fluids require excessive time. This has disadvantages from the standpoint of cost. In addition while preparing a drilling fluid, drilling cannot proceed. In the case of lost circulation, considerable time can be lost preparing sufficient drilling fluid as needed. In the case of a blow out, the speed of obtaining a properly weighted drilling fluid quickly can mean the difference between an oil well fire or saving the well.